


「fmkn」双生

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: ※R18有，架空设定，近侍x黑道少主※肉x情话x肉x情话（的流水账）





	「fmkn」双生

**Author's Note:**

> ※R18有，架空设定，近侍x黑道少主  
> ※肉x情话x肉x情话（的流水账）

说来，如果要问中岛，他的近侍是从哪里来，他也说不出个一二。他只知道这个一直陪伴着自己，自他有记忆起就在他身边的孩子，是自己的好朋友，也是他的家人亲人，更是他最好的伙伴，不需要过问来历。他绝不会怀疑这个人。  
没错。这个人是他最信任的人。  
他不想去深究太多，父亲带那个孩子来到自己面前时，他一眼就觉得这孩子会一直陪着自己，仿佛有种冥冥之中的感觉，不需要再多问些什么。中岛深觉他可爱，同时盼望着能有一个同龄人和自己待在一起，做点同龄人的游戏，能倾诉一些他不敢同爸爸叔伯们倾诉的话。  
中岛也不太记得那人对他说的、和过去有关系的话，比如为什么会左耳有个耳洞却不戴任何饰品、又比如他曾经和自己说过的他的家事和家世，中岛听过就忘，还忘得一干二净。不知道是不是因为这个原因，那人也不再和他说了。  
风磨被父亲叫去，像是有任务。他百无聊赖，侧躺在廊下看小说。  
看着看着就开始走神。  
风磨是什么时候来家里的？  
似乎是他六岁过生日的时候对父亲说，想要一个同龄的孩子一起玩耍，如果可以一起读书锻炼就更好了。  
毕竟他很寂寞。从小就被当做一家的少主来培养，身边都是若头和干部们，就算上学也没有一个可以交心，别的同学们所说的日常他一概不了解，甚至因此对自己的身份产生了些许自卑。  
要是有个可以好好聊天的朋友就好了。  
他当时只是这样单纯的许愿了，却没想到父亲真的在之后不久带回来一个男孩，比他小一岁，看上去圆圆的像个棉花糖。  
“这是菊池若头的孩子，叫做风磨。”  
父亲这样对他说。  
中岛喜出望外，迈了一步就去拉那孩子的手。没想到孩子却十分怕生，不仅甩开了他的手，还抓住了菊池若头的衣摆不肯放开。  
接着，孩子与他对视一眼，竟然嚎啕大哭起来。  
他顿时惊得手足无措，安抚也不是宽慰也不是，听到菊池若头严厉呵斥那孩子，他顾不得其他就去把孩子拉来挡在身后，“请不要训斥他了！如果他有做得不好的地方，就教训我吧！”  
中岛慢悠悠翻过一页书。  
那时候风磨才五岁，是个小哭包。  
“以为自己被扔掉回不了家了”，风磨后来这么跟他说。  
刚开始时风磨对他十分抗拒，不肯跟他说话，看到他就逃跑，总是躲在厨房里和厨娘们待在一起。  
后来不知道从什么时候开始，风磨对他慢慢放下了戒心，性格也越来越沉稳——或许这只是父亲和若头们的评价，那人该做的恶作剧一样不少，和他吵架的时候一句也不退让，就如普通的少年一般。  
他想，自己的愿望实现了。  
虽然身为少主，但父亲却从来没有对他做过多要求，反而是风磨会更加严厉地指正他。  
越和风磨相处，就越发觉得这个人的心比起同龄人要更成熟许多，依靠他，是这世界上最让人放心的事。  
偶尔风磨会身上带着青红交错的印子出现，问他他却只说是功课没完成，被揍了一顿。  
那绝不是拳脚相向留下的痕迹，更像是什么长条的竹签一类的东西抽打留下的伤痕。去问父亲，父亲却也说不出个一二。  
中岛暗中观察了一段时间，发现风磨在他新学什么之前总是已经比他更快了一步学会，那段时间那人身上的可疑印子就会出现。  
他终于忍不住，追问风磨。  
风磨迟疑了下，回头就来瞪他。  
“都怪你。”  
他被指责得莫名，心里别扭，见风磨昂首挺胸完全没点要解释的意思，也没有任何受了委屈的样子，就猜他大概因为讨厌自己想离开了。  
中岛憋得难受，风磨怎么也不说。  
那时大概是十五六岁，属于有话也不能好好说的年纪。  
“你在做什么？”  
脚步声由远及近，最后停在他身边。  
是风磨。  
“看小说啊。”  
“少主，你这么躺着，挨批的是我。”  
虽然嘴上叫着「少主」，语气却一点也不客气。他听了风磨的话，慢悠悠爬起来坐直。  
那其实不是什么特别难理解的事。  
他以为自己的一两句安慰就能驱散一个人的不甘，但是只是妄想。  
话语的存在，是因为行动才凸显了影响力。没有行动的话语，都只是空谈。  
那时他们的关系，远远不算亲密。  
微妙的“想做朋友”，却“不是朋友”。  
他想，在风磨的心里，他的人生是因为自己一句话就一锤定音，不可能没有怨怼的。  
风磨被用了比自己更严格十倍的方式教育，作为他的近侍，必须拥有着比他更快了解现状，或许说是更明晰地理解现实的清醒头脑也不为过。  
并非是父亲不要求自己，只是用了约束自己身边人的方式不断警醒着自己。  
风磨与他相似，却也与他十足不同。  
他以为自己可以用交谈就抚平这种不甘和苦楚，但说得太多最终还是被风磨厌恶了。  
他的愿望，却不知道牺牲了什么，让风磨付出了什么，这令他深感罪恶。  
风磨以前说过“中岛有过很过分的时期，看到你的脸就想揍你”类似的话，他不是不受打击。  
明明是你什么都不说好不好？  
察觉到他在发呆，风磨的声音适时地响起：“组长让我去下面的组待一段时间，接触下各个组的做法。”  
他呆滞地“嗯”，接着又“嗯？”了声。  
“正好下周就有个活动。我回来以前，你乖一点，不要老是迷迷糊糊的。”  
“活动？”  
他顾不得风磨嘴上调戏，飞快搜索了一遍最近各组的“活动”，“是修さん那里……？”  
得了风磨肯定的回答，他顿时不悦。  
“你是我的近侍，父亲为什么总是不问过我？”  
风磨却不正面回答，只是瞧他一眼：“你不是记得的吗？为什么平时什么都要我来提醒？”  
他实在不想说“因为相信你”这种听起来有点矫情的话，他觉得交给风磨什么都不需要担心，因此也什么都不上心。  
于是中岛避重就轻：“能不能不去？”  
“虽然组长有意逐渐往非黑地带发展，但是这不是一时半会儿的事。组长让我们去读书，但是也没有刻意阻止我们接触这些事吧。作为少主，你对组织已经很失职了。”  
风磨见他不说话继续说道：“要把组织往白道上推，你要比谁都凶恶才行。只是你……确实不是那块料。看着凶而已。”  
前几天和父亲争执不休已经让他心里埋下了烦闷的种子，现在被风磨这么旁敲侧击，他更生气。  
“别生气。”  
他刚要发火，风磨突然来点他脑门。  
“你不想做的事，不敢做的事，都交给我就好了。这不就是我存在的理由吗。”  
他一下火气更大，把小说扔开，站起来就往父亲的和室冲。  
“少来做这种逾越的事！你是我的狗，没资格替我做决定！”  
中岛是真的非常讨厌他说这些话。  
他和他一起长大，十数年的时间的相互陪伴，中岛希望他比谁都要珍惜他自己，但这种想法像是完全没有传达给风磨。  
恶心。  
这种为谁送命的想法真的很恶心。  
他怒火中烧，突然被拉住了。  
“少主，组长不在和室。他在会议室，和各位若头干部们议事。他让我我带你过去。”  
风磨的语气没有起伏，不容反抗地拉住他把他往会议室的方向拽。风磨力气大得可怕，完全不给他挣扎的余地，他回神过来就已经按在了会议室的垂帘后。  
“组长，我带少主过来了。”  
他听到父亲“嗯”了声权当知道，议事的声音便再次响起。  
中岛惊恐地发现他的双手被束缚在身后，他刚想问要做什么，就听到一句低声：“少主想被听到声音吗？”  
什么声音？  
来不及细想，他的上衣就被拉开，露出胸膛。  
垂帘外没人知道他们在做什么，他却无端生出惶恐。  
他不敢出声，只能试图逃避，无奈双手失去自由，腿间也被握住揉搓，身上的力气都消失了。  
“少主，我是您的狗。”  
他的双腿被分开，内裤上湮湿的痕迹使他倍感羞耻，他努力不去看，却无法忽略。  
“少爷我是你的狗，但是你的狗在做什么呢？请您说说看？”  
“……”  
他咬着牙，不肯出声。  
身边没有润滑剂，从前面的小孔流出来的东西被不断抹到穴口上揉弄，直到变得不那么紧闭，可以顺利吞吐三根手指。  
中岛试图保持清醒，垂帘外的声音爆竹一样不断在他耳边炸响，激得他眼睛都红了。  
偏偏他身体里作乱的指尖恰好按在了他最脆弱的一点上，吻也从下巴上一路向下，在锁骨上流连片刻，卷上了已经挺立起来的朱红。  
是……生气了吗？  
他心里隐约察觉，却不愿承认。  
他的乳尖被唇舌啃咬，粗糙的舌不断刮过小粒，舒服得全身发麻，他怎么都不敢出声，掌心的疼痛提醒他大概是把自己抓出了血。身体里的手指抵着那点不断按压，还恶意的刮擦磨蹭，中岛发现那人正饶有兴味似的观察自己，看他在情欲里沉浮，喘气的时候露出的鲜红的舌。  
不说没有感情，倒像是个找到了有趣玩具的恶童。  
但没等他缓神，他就被蛮横地进入了。他提着一口气感觉粗硬的物事顶到深处，进到差点让他干呕的深度。  
风磨明白他的弱点，对准那块软肉不断撞击，没几下就让他发出细微的啜泣，身体完全软了下去。发觉他快要高潮，那人却不动了。  
“少主真的明白我想说的话吗？”  
中岛不知怎么的忽然想起了一句话。  
越是深厚的感情，就越是发不出声音。  
“……你……闹够……”  
他红着眼睛质问风磨，风磨罔顾他的话，抓住了他的手。  
指甲陷进掌心，抠出了紫红的血痕。  
他的手指被一根根掰开，亲吻和舔舐也随之而来，他被舔得痒痒的，不知怎的就对上了对方的眼睛。  
“我是你的狗，一辈子都是，我并不认为这是耻辱，但是我也要你知道，我把心挖出来给你，是要你也把心都给我，少一分一毫我都会追着你、死缠烂打到你全部给我为止。”  
温热的手心熨在他的后腰上，把他拉向那个人。  
“除了你没有人能驯服我，这世界上只有你才是我的主人，但是不是「你选择了我」，是「我肯臣服你」，我要的东西，我都要，一点都不能少。”  
风磨的话。  
“不是因为征服，而是因为臣服”。  
为什么风磨会留在他身边、为什么他的左耳会打上一个耳洞、为什么……  
那么多的为什么，都仅仅只有这一个简单的原因而已。  
他朦胧想着，如果他仔细听了，是不是就不会被欺负了？  
又是沉重的一下撞击。  
他被顶得整个人都往后倒退了点，幸好他回神得及时，才没有发出声音。或许察觉到他的分心，那个人居高临下地瞧他，把他的里衣拉得更开了点，那双他曾经赞叹不已、也让他充满安全感的漂亮双手现在却在做着让人难以置信的坏事——手指捻住了他胸口已经肿起来的深红色乳珠，用力一掐。  
“唔…呃…”  
他终于还是忍住了那声猝不及防的呻吟，把它化成了几不可闻的低喘。  
不疼，明明是带着惩罚性质的行为，他却甚至从已经肿胀充血的乳尖感觉到让他羞耻的强烈愉悦。  
他被掐得发抖，腰不受控制地拱起弧度，他颤抖得停不下来，双腿缠住了压住他的人的后腰，看上去像是他把自己送上去给对方品尝一般。  
他想，自己明天不知道能不能没有异样地踏出房间，但分明是这个身为自己近侍的家伙太没有分寸，反应过来就已经被扒了里衣揉开后穴，就地正法了。  
风磨是为什么生气？  
他知道的。  
他不想承认而已。  
他最懂风磨。  
这个人所求的东西，不能说不多，也非常珍贵。  
平等的对待，和希望自己能理解他的心。  
风磨真的生气了。  
垂帘的那一边就是父亲和各位若头干部们，他听得清楚明白那边的对话声，却无法阻止这让他几乎高潮的宛如痛楚般的兴奋，他愤恨地瞪那个人，但他什么也看不清。  
眼泪违背他的意识，恣意地在他的脸颊上对那人示弱，仿佛接收到他的怒意，一个吻落在了他的嘴唇上。  
“少爷。”  
他听到了那个人的声音。  
“希望你记住我说的话。”  
他一直非常爱这个人，爱他的一切。因此，这个人的声音在他听来，无疑是将他从最寂寞的角落里解救出来的最热烈的温柔。  
这声音柔软而坚定，很美。只是他听到的那部分美丽，和听不到的部分重叠在一起，如深厚的水般发出不声音。  
他忽然觉得自己错了。  
他不该对他说那么重的话，也不该毫无意义的对他生气。  
中岛便又去看他。  
于是又有一个吻触到他的嘴唇，接着第二个第三个。  
如果一个人的心不柔和，任何形式想要粉饰外在的举动和模仿，都是海市蜃楼。  
而他在这简短的话里，听到了这个人的心。  
听见了他的声音，听见了他说不出口的话语。  
“少爷，我想要的不止如此，希望你都给我。”  
声音慢条斯理地说着，他感觉有一双手在他的还没有释放的前端打了个结，那人退了出去，黏腻的液体随着这轻微的动作滑落出来，滴在黑色的下摆上。不知道什么柔软的东西塞进了后穴，他难受至极，挣扎不停，接着他就被宽大的外袍裹住，闻到了常常闻到的烟草混杂着的厚重柑橘香。  
风磨是什么时候开始抽烟的？  
不舒服仿佛被这香味安抚，他不知怎么的模糊想起这个问题。  
“健人，抱着我。我带你回房间。”  
他被从榻上抱起来，那人的声音挠得他耳根发痒，下意识扭头想逃脱，就被逮了个正着。  
“耳朵红了，好可爱。”  
似乎是自言自语，但是中岛知道这绝对是那人的恶作剧。故意贴近他的耳朵，让他听得一清二楚。这不是故意的是什么？  
“组长，少爷似乎有些脱水，我先带他回房间休息一会儿。”  
风磨的声音沉稳可靠，就像刚刚让他胆战心惊的罪魁祸首不是他一样。  
帘外的声音停了一瞬，脚步声逐渐靠近。  
“他怎么样？”  
他被外袍裹住，也不知道是个什么光景。  
“昨天少爷睡前就说头晕，或许是中暑了。”  
“带他回房间，找个医生。辛苦了。”  
风磨依然波澜不惊，应了句是。他听到脚步声离开，而后就被小心抱了起来。  
居然是公主抱，风磨在想什么？  
“风磨……”  
嗓子干得不行。  
“不喜欢？”  
不喜欢。  
他靠着他的肩膀，一句话也不想说。  
但是风磨懂的，他什么都懂。  
“你不记得没关系，但不能不上心。你可以闹脾气，但是不能攻击别人的底线，如果你想捋老虎胡子，要掂量自己有没有承受后果的胆量和强大。”  
在教训他？  
中岛更不服气，他满心火气，欲望无法发泄，暴躁非常，难为的是行动不便，只得一口咬上眼前的肩膀。但风磨仍然慢条斯理，像是不在意。  
“但是，这跟我都没什么关系。”  
外袍被拉开，他被放到浴室门口的椅子上。  
他看清了风磨的面容。  
“我要的东西，只要你肯给我，剩下的一切我都会帮你解决。无论任何，我都会帮你。”  
“想得美。”  
中岛被他压制了一整天，无论身心都叫嚣着烦躁，他一脚踹在那人的大腿上，看到他皱眉。  
“你想得美，你有的都是我给的，我不肯给的，你一辈子也别想要。”  
风磨的脸色终于变了，他心里得意，于是去揪他领子：“我不给你的东西，你一辈子也别想得到，你的命是我的，你先搞清楚谁是谁的，再来要求别的。”  
他看到风磨低下头去并没有回应他，他再次被抱起来，接着那人跨了几步把他放在浴缸里，打开了水管。他发觉温水源源不断打在他的后背上，在身下慢慢汇聚起来，逐渐包裹住了他。  
“对于菊池风磨来说，中岛健人这个人是唯一的少主。他是组长的希望，也是所有人的希望。所以，你并没有说错。不是你，也不会有我。”  
在温水里，绑住的前端被双手握住，刚刚戛然而止的快感忽然又扼住他的喉咙，他的大脑无法处理这话的意思，却也不能忽略涌起愉悦，只得愣愣看着跪在他身前的人。  
“不能逾越，不能违背，只有你的命令才能让我行动，只有「你」才是「我」的理由。我的存在意义就是如此。菊池风磨是中岛健人的近侍，也是中岛健人的狗。”  
风磨抬头看他。  
他一直觉得，风磨本来并不是个合适黑道的人。这个人的眼睛过于柔和，仿佛透明，透明得能看穿他和这瞳仁一样温柔的心。  
中岛在此刻之前从未这样想过，他忽然发现，这个孩子——这个年纪比他还小一点的少年，是被自己，也是因为自己，才站到了自己的眼前。  
些微的胀痛从心底蔓延开，他试图努力忽视这种让他难过的情绪。  
但这也不过是一瞬，因为风磨对他笑了。  
笑容如沐春风，顷刻间吹散了满心的涩，他的心顿时被这笑容俘获，全身的血都热了起来。  
“你没有说错。”  
拇指在马眼上擦过，他低低喘息一声，像是受不了了一般，闭上眼睛。  
“健人，你和我相处这么久，你比任何人都要明白我是个什么样的人。”  
后穴的柔软布料被扯出来扔在一边，他再次被填满，勉强坐得进两个人的浴缸让他们紧紧贴在一起。他坐在风磨的腿间，热气蒸腾起来，让他晕乎乎的。  
缓和的节奏让他很是受用，热水和亲吻都在讨好他，他下意识的放松了自己，把身体交给了拥抱他的人。  
“我要的，我都要。”  
趁他放松的瞬间，风磨把他腿分得更开，一鼓作气顶到深处。他被击中隐藏着的要害，快感的电流窜过全身直击天顶，忍了许久的呻吟一旦泄露出来，就再也不能忽略了。  
好舒服。  
就算是被粗暴对待，他也无法不承认，只要是风磨给的，他都能毫无障碍的接受。  
“我说了，我要的，我都要。你的一切，都是我的。”  
一切？  
他听到这里，神智飘回来了些。  
视界里的风磨，似乎也不好受，像是在忍耐着。  
风磨的眼睛亮晶晶的，只有他的身影。  
“风…磨……呜……”  
可怜兮兮的呜咽和呻吟，一声声碎在这显得空旷却又过分紧密的空间里，这是他自己的声音吗？  
这可真是太不像话了。他的软弱在此刻让他最不想被发现的人一览无余，这也包括在风磨说的所有里吗？  
嗓子好干。  
吞咽没有起到什么作用，他的嘴唇被不断索取，即便是想停下这羞耻的呻吟，身体却更加诚实，追逐着不断涌起如潮水般快感，坦诚地诉说着快乐。  
水。  
想喝水。  
他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖碰到的皮肤有些发干。这样还不够，于是他挺直身体，想去努力够到放置着水的置物架。但他忘了，他的身体，现在并不属于自己。  
察觉到他的举动，风磨按住他的腰，蛮横地拉着他依靠着重力猛地往下一坐，他立刻眼前发白，只得仰起脖颈发抖，仿佛连愉悦都被榨干，发不出声音。体内的炙热似乎进到了可怖的深度，让他有了奇怪的错觉，手指抓到的水瓶也落在地上，发出噗的闷响。  
没有什么东西射出来，身体里却被灌满，他脑子里炸开的烟花让他觉得像是死过一般。被欺负得太狠，他终于忍不住低泣出声。  
够了吧。  
虽然很舒服，却也很累了。身体发软，连一根手指都动不了。  
他的精神紧绷太过，现在只剩他两人，眼泪和委屈迎面而来几乎把他击垮，他朝拥抱着他的人喊：“我的命也给你！够了吧！”  
他听到一声叹息，还有随之而来的一句道歉。  
“……对不起。”  
风磨亲他眼角，把他搂紧。  
“不要哭了，你知道我不喜欢看你哭的。”  
他听到这话却哭得更厉害了。  
把所有的难过担心和不被理解的悲伤，统统都融化在眼泪里了。  
“不要哭了。你的命对谁来说都价值千金，但是我不要，这是我唯一不想要的东西。”  
风磨抱着他站起来，支撑着他酸软的身体。他被领着放着浴巾的毯子上，接着被裹住了身体。温暖柔软的布料让他平静了些，也忽然让他意识到了自己的丢人。他愤愤用手背擦掉眼泪，又有更多的涌出来。  
“你不是什么都想要吗！把我的命也握在手里啊！”  
不是的，他不是想说这个。  
纸巾拂过他的脸颊。他赌气扭开，又被拉了回来。  
“你的命交到我的手上就意味着我要对你的生死进行判决，但是我要你活着，比起许诺下辈子或者转世来生，祈求命运或者上帝，我都要你活在每一个当下，对我负责。”  
风磨跪在他的身前，在他的脚背上留在一个吻。  
“这是祈求，也是命令。”  
他捂住眼睛。  
“健人，去死是很容易的事，这是我作为近侍，作为服侍「中岛少主」的任务和义务，如果真的有那一天，我义无反顾。”  
“不……”  
他摇头。  
他最怕风磨对他说这些话。  
他们是这世界上仅此唯一的双生，再也找不出一个谁可以代替对方。他只怕风磨遭到不测，他所有感情的维系都牵挂在这一个人身上，但他们之间的身份却成为最大的阻隔。  
他哭得不能自已，几乎要被悲伤打倒。  
“但是……”  
他被抱住亲了亲，“这并不是不负责。并不是不想对你负责，我有这样的权利，我却并不想用。去死很容易，但是却有这一辈子都想为你活着的愿望。所以，拜托你，请求你，命令你，也如此对待我。”  
这话竟然让他的心温暖起来。坠入冰窖的痛苦就这样慢慢褪去，他忍不住回抱了他。  
“我要中岛健人，一点也不能少，他的心他的人他的所有，都是我的。”  
风磨亲吻他的手。  
“对自己负责，也对我负责。我也会这样，相信我。”  
“风磨。”  
他抽抽鼻子。  
“嗯。”  
“讨厌你。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是也很喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要离开我。”  
“我对你不会说不的。”

 

END.


End file.
